Luck
by TheCreativeCasseroles
Summary: Kid Flash and Jinx have been together for a while now but Jinx only knows Kid Flash, not Wally West. Nor does she know of his family. Of his horrible mother and father, of his rude sister or of his wonderful aunt and uncle. Although if Kid had to choose he would've let her meet only Iris and Barry, never his parents and younger sister. Guess he just didn't have that much luck.
1. Chapter 1

**Who would have thought that I would one day write a Jinx/Kid Flash story? Certainly not younger me, and yet here I am. Doing exactly that. I noticed that there wasn't much of fanfiction with Jinx meeting up with the secret ID of KF. Without knowing that they are the same person. And end up meeting the abusive poor family in the process. See, I've read some fanfics made by the KF fan. One of them was a Kid Flash origin story. 18 chapters long and is called "Speedsterized". Which has horrible abusive parent 1 and 2, and rude nameless younger sister. Well, I don't think the dad did anything really. But yeah. So, I hope you like this!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter one**_

Jinx doesn't believe in good luck. Perhaps at one point she did, when she was younger, but not now. 'Why?' one might ask. Why indeed. It was simple really.

She was bad luck. From the moment she was born, she gave bad luck to all of those who were around her. Mother? Had to have a c-section just to get the girl out on Friday the thirteenth in October. Father? Got into a car accident while bringing the mother and daughter home from the hospital when the baby cried on Halloween. Oh, they survived, but because of all the debt made by having Jinx, and by getting into that accident, it took about six years to pay it off. They became poor because of that.

When she started school she was immediately singled out of everything. She was picked on, called names, and was physically bullied. One day Jinx became sick and tired of being treated poorly and threw her first hex on the meanest girl in her class. The girl's dress was torn to shreds, brown paint was spilt all over her, and she tripped into the box filled with Legos.

Unfortunately for Jinx, doing this changed her. Her bright red hair turned pink, and her green eyes became cat like (also pink). Her skin turned grey, and she gained a permanent pink blush on her cheeks.

"Witch!" The children cried.

"She's a witch!" They had become afraid of her. Jinx thought she had it bad before, but she was wrong. She had became an outcast.

"Jinxed! She's jinxed!" One child exclaimed. This was the start of her new identity. Jinx.

That day in the first grade was, in a sense, a catalyst. Her life just went downhill from there. Her father was found cheating her mother with a man, the two got a divorce (the mother gained custody), her mother was fired from her job, was caught stealing food to feed her and Jinx, and Jinx was sent into foster care (her father and his partner didn't want her).

No one had wanted the bad luck girl, so she was constantly moving. One day, some time after her thirteenth birthday, she had enough and ran away. At first she didn't know what to do, where to go, but she quickly realized that in order to survive, she needed to steal.

So steal she did.

She stole food, art supplies (she had found her passion for it while in kindergarten since no wanted to play with her), clothes, girl necessities, and that was it. At one point she tried to stop, but stealing had become her drug.

While she was running away from the police one cool July night, she ran into a man by the name Brother Blood. He had offered her to join his school called H.I.V.E. Academy. It was to help young teens control their powers and learn at the same time. It also gave a home to them. Some place to stay. And that was what Jinx desperately needed.

Her live was starting to get, well, lucky for once. She learned to control her powers, and was at the top of her class. She even became an acrobat. (Ever since she was a child she wanted to do cartwheels and flips.) Her only wish was that it wasn't about how to be a villain. But, she sadly realized, that was all she knew. So Jinx shut those thoughts away deep in her mind and tried to forget.

She had crossed paths with the Teen Titans (a teenaged superhero group) a couple of times (the first time was a test for her and her other top students Gizmo, and Mammoth), and at some point, meet Stone. He was a new kid at H.I.V.E. and warmed up to him. Turns out he was Cyborg of the Teen Titans working undercover. And, surprise surprise, Brother Blood was basically using mind control on the students. To steal money. To fund his weapon.

Just.

Her.

Luck.

After that whole episode, she became the leader of the H.I.V.E. five. It was consisted of Jinx (herself), Gizmo, Mammoth, Kyd Wykkyd, See-More, Billy Numerous, and at some point or another, Private H.I.V.E. (although, he didn't exactly last long). They were so annoying. They couldn't follow (her) orders well and every time they went out to steal they were stopped by the Titans.

No. Jinx did not believe in good luck. At least. Not until she meet him.

"You could do better."

* * *

 **I think that this is it for the first chapter. I wasn't sure if I wanted to make this one HUGE one shot or have chapters, but I guess chapters it is. Hope you like it!**

 **Edit: Just so you know, I'm doing some changes that range to small to large.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Would you look at this! I'm back! So I was looking at my traffic Stat for this story and I noticed that there was one person from Europe. So I just sit there and think 'Apparently Europe is now a country'. I don't know if this is a glitch or something, but I'm a bit confused. If someone could explain this to me I would love it. Now I hope you enjoy the 'show'!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter two  
**_

"See I told you you could do better," the fastest boy alive, Kid Flash, purred to his (now he just loves saying it) new girlfriend, Jinx while sitting on a couch.

They had meet during a robbery at the Jump City Museum. Jinx: the one who was the stealing, and Kid Flash: the one who was trying to bring her to the other side. And he succeeded.

Really, all he did was give her roses, talked to her and be saved from Madame Rouge by her. And fighting against the Brotherhood of Evil didn't hurt either.

All was good.

"Oh, well would you just look at that. You did," Jinx shot back with a smirk.

Ever since Kid Flash brought her to the good side things have been looking up for once in her life. Jinx was finally having some good luck for a change. And now she was an Honorary Titan.

Who knew? Apparently Kid Flash did.

Currently they were at the original Titans tower. Since Jinx didn't exactly have a place to stay, Cyborg offered her to stay there until she gets her own.

 _Flashback_

 _The Titans came back from defeating Dr. Light._

 _"Didja see the look on his face! It was priceless!" Beast Boy broke down into a fit of laughter. All Titans were together in Jump City after fighting (and winning) the Brotherhood of Evil._

 _"Raven was right, he did freaked out!" Cyborg followed the young teen's example. Almost everyone was laughing at the memory. It was then that Robin noticed a certain someone. An ex-villainess. Jinx. If he remembered correctly, Cyborg told him that Kid Flash brought her to fight against the Brotherhood._

'I guess it's best to talk to her. Find out what she's planning,' _Robin was a bit suspicious about the whole deal and felt a need to know more. With a huge sense of determination, the boy wonder made his way to Jinx. Just as he got to her, he was cut off by a teen speedster._

 _"So Jinx. How was winning for a change?" Kid Flash asked her with a small smile. She turned to him with a huge grin._

 _"It was amazing! I never knew being good felt so... so...!"_

 _"Great? Wonderful? Super duper amazing?" He offered._

 _"Yes! And the satisfaction of hexing Rouge was, well, satisfying!" She continued. After saying that she calmed down a bit._

 _"Hey, Kid Flash?" Jinx started, leaning in._

 _"Yeah?" He asked, beginning to lean as well._

 _"I... thank you," Just when they were going to kiss, Robin cleared his throat. Both shot up and turned to see the almighty leader._

 _"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" He asked rhetorically, eyebrow raised high. The two teens looked dumbly at him, mouths ajar. Deciding that speaking was the only thing to do in a situation like this he said, "So, Jinx. Tell me. What are you going to do?" Robin's question brought them out of their thoughts._

 _"Ex-excuse me?" Jinx asked back, not really knowing what was happening._

 _"Cyborg told me what happened in Paris and that you were possibly now a good guy. I want to know if this is true, and if it is, what you plan to do," Robin explained to her. Blinking slowly, Kid Flash and Jinx looked at each other then back to him._

 _"Y-yeah, I mean, yes. I'm a good guy now. Flash over her convinced me. And now that I think about it... I don't know. I don't exactly have a place to stay. And honestly, I don't want to go back to foster care. That place sucks," suddenly she gasped, covering her mouth wit her hands._

 _That was NOT meant to happen. The words just spilled out of her mouth._

 _Kid Flash looked at her. He had a feeling that they needed to have a talk sometime soon._

 _"Ignore what I just said right then!" She demanded with enough venom to kill the deadliest of creatures. Cyborg, who was eavesdropping, suddenly came over._

 _"Calm down. Anyways, you know, you can always stay with us. And here," He pulled out a communicator to her. Jinx looked at it, to Robin, and back to the object apprehensively._

 _"I'd say you're Titan material. If Robin here agrees, then you can live her till you find a place of your own. What do say?" His question was both directed to his leader and ex-crush. That was when Kid Flash finally spoke up._

 _"Oh, please Rob! Say yes! If you look at it, you gain an ally and loose an enemy," Kid pleaded. For extra measure, he gave him the puppy dog look. It was his secret weapon against Robin. Ever since they first met as kids, Robin nor Speedy could ever resist against that look._

 _"Woah KF! You're bringing out the big guns for her? Then I guess I have no choice in the matter," hearing this made Kid and Jinx jump for joy._

 _Smiling, Robin turned to walk away but stopped._

 _"Oh, and you have my constant. Speedy however *chuckle* I think he might be a bit jealous," Kid Flash, Jinx, Cyborg, and just about everyone else who was listening could hear the smirk in his voice._

 _All three stared after the leader._

 _What just happened?_

 _After a moment, Speedy came out of nowhere with a scowl._

 _"KF, you went and got a girlfriend without telling me? Seriously man. I thought you were better than that. Besides, we all agreed that if any of us were to get a girlfriend, I was to be the first," The older teen scolded._

 _Wait a second._

 _"Wait what? S-Speedy! I-I-I!" Kid Flash sputtered out. What was going on? The archer could only sigh and shake his head._

 _"I guess I have no choice but to accept this turn of events. Honestly I wouldn't mind being the last one to get a girlfriend if it means getting Robin to hook up with Starfire. Anyways, I best be going. Don't want what villain that's still running around to cause trouble back in Steel City. See ya later KF!" And with that he left._

 _"I-uh. *gulp*" Kid Flash looked nervously at Jinx._

 _Well then. What an awkward turn of events._

 _"So-uh. Wanna go out?" He gave her a tiny fraction of his regular smiles._

 _'Please say yes please say yes please say yes' were the words continuously repeating in his mind._

 _"This isn't exactly as romantic as I was hoping for, but yes. Besides, I'd thought you'd never ask," that word 'yes' made Kid feel like he gained his power all over again._

 _Cyborg quietly walked away from the scene. He was happy for her. Maybe this would work out for her._

 _"Come on Sparky. At least see me off," Bumblebee teased him. And maybe these two were good for each other too._

 _End Flashback_

That was three months ago. And ever since the original team came back from Tokyo, Robin and Starfire have been a thing. Apparently, with the whole 'finally getting together after defeating a huge ink monster', Robin and Starfire realized their true feelings for one another.

Having seen that, Cyborg wanted to get closer to Bee. So Cyborg and Bumblebee have been talking more.

Now if only Beast Boy and Raven admit to their own feelings.

Jinx and Kid Flash leaned towards to one another for a kiss, but was interrupted by an old flip cell phone ring tone.

"Ugh, I'm going to have to take this. Hold on," Kid Flash reluctantly pulled away to answer the call.

"Hello?" He ask in a polite voice. Instantly a female voice was heard screaming at him.

Oh no. This wasn't good. Zipping to the other side of the room, Kid Flash had a 'conversation'.

"Yes... yes... I'm sorry... yes... no... okay... okay... bye," With a tremendous sigh, Kid Flash looked sadly at his girlfriend.

Why? Why does this have to happen to him now?

He slowly walked over to her knowing that he would have to bluntly say it.

"I have to go," He explained. Well then. This was different.

"Why? Who was that?" Jinx asked with concern laced onto her voice. Her boyfriend (she absolutely loves calling him that) somehow looked sad, mad, and resigned all at the same time. Not to mention that she could see the pain in his eyes.

Everything was wrong. If there was one thing that Jinx knew about Kid, it was that all those emotions (and that pain) should never grace his face.

"My... mom. She wants me home." This was new. He never mentioned his family so she assumed the worst. Dead.

"Look. I'll call you on the communicator after everything's situated. I love you," KF said standing up. Following his lead, Jinx got up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I love you too, but Kid?" She started, wondering on whether or not to continue.

"What is it?"

"Do they? You know?" No that wasn't right. Taking a deep breath Jinx spoke the words "Does your family know about us?" Startled, Kid Flash faltered. Did they...?

He looked down for a moment. His parents and sister? Never. His aunt Iris and uncle Barry? Maybe... okay yes. He just hopes they won't freak out on the fact that Jinx was on the dark side. Emphasis on the 'was'.

He took her hand from his shoulder and held it.

"No. They don't. They don't even know I'm Kid Flash. A-and if truth be told I think it's for the best," before he could explain, he kissed her cheek and fled. What replaced Kid's hand was a red rose in full bloom.

 _'I'm sorry Jinx. I'm not ready yet. Maybe one day soon I'll tell you. Just not now,'_ his thoughts were filled with pain and sadness.

No. He needed to strengthen himself for what was to come.

Slowing down, Kid found his hidden hole in an alleyway in Central City. Grabbing the contents of the hole, he changed. Out of the uniform and into the baggy pants, shirt, and knit hat. Who came out of the place was not Kid Flash with his wonderful blue eyes, no freckles in sight, and orange hair.

It was Wally West with his bright green eyes, freckles dusting his face, and red hair.

"Time to go 'home'." Wally grumbled under his breath. He could already feel the fists against his face.

It was time for a beating.

* * *

 **Well then.**

 **Edit: I decided to have Wally look more like his Young Justice counterpart while Kid Flash looks like the one from the show.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Will Jinx meet Wally? Will she find out about his situation at home? Or will she just miss him? Stay tuned to find out!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter three**_

A long sigh escaped the lips of a certain pink haired sorceress. She was in the living room that looked out to the water. Laying sideways on the curved couch.

It was barely two hours since Kid Flash left and he hasn't called her. This wasn't sitting well for her.

A passing by Starfire noticed her new friend's mood and became worried.

"Friend Jinx. What is wrong?" She asked. Pink meet green.

"It's just... I never realized how little I know about Flash. I just found out that he has a mom and that she's alive. I mean, he never talked about it so I assumed. I don't know if he has a dad, or any siblings. Are his grandparents alive? Does he have aunts and uncles? Cousins? Did he ever have a pet growing up? I do know he goes to high school, is fifteen years old, and lIves in Central City. But that's about it," it was making Jinx frustrated to the point where she wants to tear her hair out.

Didn't he trust her?

"Do you think he has the family issues?" Starfire had a strong feeling that that was it. A Tamaranian always believe in their gut instincts. It also helped that it was a woman's intuition.

"Maybe..." Realization slammed itself into her. Just what in the world was she doing? Wallowing in self pity that's what.

No. This won't stand. This wasn't like her. She was strong god damn it! She shouldn't act like a lost puppy. She should go find that boy and find out just what was going on. She was his girlfriend and she planned on being there for him. Even if it meant smacking some sense into him.

(Jinx did feel like smacking him. After all, he did made her into a romantic sap. She planned on returning the favor, one way or another.)

"You know what? I think I'm going to Central City," she announced rather suddenly, standing up from her spot on the couch.

Starfire furrowed her eyebrows.

"Why exactly?" She asked.

"I never been to Central City before, so I thought I might as well. Besides, I just might find Kid Flash," Jinx explained to the female alien.

"I... see... Do be careful! I do not think the police over there know of your status as a Titan," Starfire voiced her concerns. The young witch gave a grateful smile.

"I'll be fine Star. But thanks anyway. See you!" And with that she left to see Cyborg, hoping that he could help her out.

* * *

Wallace Rudolph West felt absolutely horrible. He just got finished with the longest lecture in the history of his life and a beating.

His mom and dad were furious with him. It was 'Wally you eat us out of house and home' this and 'You don't do enough around the house' that. Oh and don't forget 'You are a wild child Wally. Always leaving for long periods of time. Why can't you be more like your younger by three years sister'.

Yeah right. She was a spoiled brat that doesn't even get all A's like he does in school. She doesn't read books, she doesn't do her chores, she gets everything while he gets nothing.

But at least she doesn't get beat up like him. If anything he never wants her to go through that. He wouldn't wish that on his worst enemy.

No one deserves to be abused by their own parents.

No one.

"You are not allowed to leave your room until dinner time. Then you'll go right back. Do you hear me young man?" His mother demanded. Wally was happy that he managed to eat lunch over at the tower, but dinner at home? He might as well starve.

Wally would never admit that the woman was his mom. Mother? As in she gave birth to him? Yes. Mom? As in she took care of him, gave him love and happiness, feed him, gave him a proper room, NOT beating him for not doing simple things while his little sister gets away with it, gave him just as much stuff as his little sister gets, and actually wants him?

No.

Aunt Iris was more of a mom than his mother. Same with uncle Barry in the dad department. Wally was actually glad that his father doesn't come home that often. He was always away on 'business trips'.

Yeah right. And he was secret royalty. See, if he had said 'and he was actually Kid Flash' then the business trips would actually be that. Business trips. But since Wally doesn't believe that, he went with royalty.

If it was true, then why did they live in the house they lived in?

"Yes," he managed to get out. After hearing the grunt of approval, Wally limped to his room (if you could call it that).

Wally West lived on the wrong side of the tracks. Literally. His family was poor (even though his father goes on those 'business trips' and his sister gets the newest Samsung phone, newest iPod, and just about newest everything, and can get dance lessons if she wanted to) and have to live in the house they lived in. Sure it was bad, but they could have done worse.

If only Wally had an actual room like his sister. But no. He got the room that connects to the no-longer-standing-garage that burnt down.

Wally had to make do with what he had so his room was filled with books and baggy clothing. Courtesy of aunt Iris. It was her idea to buy the clothes and knit hats for him. He can still hear her words from that day.

"If you're going to be Kid Flash, then we can't have people noticing that Wally West has the same body and hair as him. Besides, I needed to buy you new clothes anyways."

That was her reasoning.

However, Zatara owed Flash a favor and enchanted Kid Flash's suit to alter Wally's appearance whenever he wore it, but not much. It only goes into play if the mask was on.

"I can't stay here. What if a bad guy shows up to rob a bank or something?" Wally muttered to himself. With a sigh, he flopped onto his old bed. He touched his black eye tenderly.

"And today was going so well too..."

* * *

"And today was going so well too!" Jinx complained to Cyborg. She had just finished explaining the situation to him and why she needed to go to Central City.

"I understand. Look. I can give you a ride over there and hook you up with a place to stay. I can even give you a disguise so you can blend in better. And when you want to come back, you need to give me a call. All we need to do is tell Robin," he told her. It was a good plan. But will Robin allow it?

"Tell me what?" Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

"Cyborg is giving me a ride to Central City," Jinx said. Robin's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and was that... worry? No. Jinx was just imagining things.

"Why are you going there?" Robin asked casually, yet on the inside he was freaking out.

 _'Does she know? Or will she find out? Damn it Wally. Why won't you take up our offer?'_ The offer Robin was thinking about was the one he and Speedy gave to Kid Flash. It was to stay at one of their towers.

Believe it or not, those three knew each other for quite some time. They met a few months after Wally West became Kid Flash. If he remembered correctly, Robin was nine, Kid was eleven, and Speedy was twelve. Or was Speedy thirteen? Robin was always a bit iffy on Speedy's age.

Anyways, they became the best of friends. Brothers even. One day their mentors allowed them to tell each other their secret IDs. So Richard 'Dick' Grayson, Wally West, and Roy Harper met.

They would have sleepovers at Dick's and Roy's mansions and at Wally's aunt Iris and uncle Barry's place. They would swap stories, and play pranks. They (as in Roy and Dick) told stories about their parents and how they died while Wally stayed silent. It was assumed that his parents were dead as well since he was always with his aunt and uncle, but never really healed so he never spoke of it. It went on like that until one day, they found out.

And they were not happy.

At all.

"See, I've never been there, and since Kid lives there, I thought I'd go check it out, see if it's as great as he says," this was Jinx's explication for Robin. She couldn't help but feel that he would not like her actual reasoning.

"Oh. Well... okay. Just be careful."

That… Was not what he was expecting, but he relaxed. Robin didn't want to know how she would react to Wally's home environment. He just wish that that boy got out of that toxic household.

"So, how long will you be gone?" He asked, wanting to know so he could tell KF to watch out. And so he can find his girlfriend without flipping out.

He remembered the last time Kid Flash couldn't find Jinx. It was not pretty to say the least. As it turned out she was fighting against the HIVE Five, and she was winning. Apparently it was payback from all those times they messed with her in some way, shape, or form.

"I," now that she thought about it she didn't know. So she said "I think around a week? I mean, I want to know the town, but I also don't want to be gone too long you know? Maybe two weeks at most?"

Robin nodded.

"Two weeks seems reasonable. I'll go call the city to let them know you're a hero, and that you're not there to cause trouble. See ya." With that, Robin left.

Jinx sighed in relief. One look at Cyborg was all that was needed to know on the situation.

"Come one little lady. Get your stuff. Next stop: Central City."

* * *

If only he hadn't read every book in his room. He was so bored. So the only thing that seemed reasonable at the time was to sing. Even if he didn't remember all the words.

So, as softly as he could, so he wouldn't be heard, Wally began to sing. A little bit off key.

"Gravity don't mean to much to me.

I'm who've I've got to be.

These pigs after me.

After you.

Run away.

Like it was yesterday.

And we could run away.

If we could run away, run away from here.

Dunda dunda dun dun na na nanana dun dun dun dun filler words

I got a bulletproof heart.

You got a hollow point smile.

We had to run away Scotts got a photograph dream on the getaway mile.

Let's blow a hole in this town.

And talk something something laser blade

Coming out of this place in a bullet's embrace then we'll do it again.

How can they say.

Jonny could you come back home.

Cause everybody knows you do.

Everyone come back, let me be the one to save you, gravity.

Don't mean to much to me.

I'm who've I've got to be.

These pigs are after me.

After you.

Run away.

Like it was yesterday.

When we could run away, when we could run away, run away from here.

Nunana awesome guitar solo.

I'm shooting out of this room.

Something like company.

We've stopped your preaching right there cause I really don't care, and I'll do it again.

So get me out of my head.

Cause it's getting kinda cramped in here.

Come and ready or not when the motor gets hot we can do it again.

The papers say.

Johnny won't you come back home.

Cause everybody knows you do.

Why don't you give yourself up, tell the truth and god will save you gravity.

Don't mean to much to me.

I'm who've I've got to be.

These pigs are after me after you.

Run away.

Like it was yesterday.

And we could run away, run away.

If we could run away, run away from here.

And though I know how much you hate this.

Are you gunna be the one to saves us?

From the black and hopeless feeling

Will you mean it when then end comes real.

And hold, your heart.

Into this darkness.

Will it ever be the light to shine you.

I ever leave you stranded.

I'm gunna be the who's standing.

You're gunna be the one left standing.

We're gunna be the ones left standing gravity.

Don't mean to much to me.

These things are destiny.

This world is after me, after you.

Run away.

Like it was yesterday.

And we could run away, run away run away run away from here.

Yeah.

Away from here.

Away from here."*

Wally felt a little better after singing that. It also passed some time. If only he could get the lyrics right. He always did like the 'gravity don't mean to much to me' part. It reminded him of whenever he ran with his super speed. It was the closest thing to flying for him.

Now what to do... he could always reread Huckleberry Finn. At normal (regular human) speed.

With a grunt, Wallace moved to the other side of the room, trying to find one book in a sea of them. At least it would keep him occupied til dinner.

He was unaware of his communicater going off.

* * *

By the time they reached the city it was around dinner time. They made a pit stop at a fast food restaurant (if you could call it a restaurant). When they were full of greasy goodness, the two heros went to an apartment building near downtown.

"Your room is on the top floor. Room 137. Here's the keys, and here's your clothes," Cyborg gave her keys and two suitcases.

Seeing one of suitcases made her confused. She only brought one, so what was with the other?

Chuckling, Cyborg figured out what the confusion was about.

"The second suitcase is from Star. She took Raven out shopping for you as a gift. So we thought that the best way to use it is here." Jinx could feel the tears trying to get out. No. She will not cry for this. But a traitorous part of her mind told her that even though the Titans have every right to hate her, abandon her, they were kind to her. Genuine kindness. And it was all thanks to Kid Flash, the boy she was looking for right then.

Stupid, treacherous mind.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"Ah, no prob. Now you be safe ya hear? I gotta go. See ya later." They hugged, and he left.

With a deep breath in, she calmed herself.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow is when she would explore the city. Tomorrow is when she would (hopefully) find her boyfriend. She will not stop until she finds the source of his pain, of his sadness and hex it into oblivion.

* * *

Luckily nothing bad was happening that day, and dinner was uneventful. Thank any and all powerful entities for that.

All Wally had to do is lay low for a couple of days, wait for the wounds to heal, finally show his face back at the tower, and try to convince Robin and Speedy that everything was fine. That he needed to check up on his city and that no, he was not abused by his mother while his sister watched. He got a black eye from a criminal that he wasn't careful about, managed to bust his lip from running straight into a fist while fighting a villain, slammed into a thick wall that gave him bruised ribs, cut his legs and arms on metal while running, and jammed his finger in a stall door while in a gas station. Oh and he stubbed his toe against a table.

Yep. All that happened. None of it was from his mother what so ever.

Oh who was he kidding? Robin and Speedy knew him since he was eleven years old, and besides, Robin was trained by the greatest detective since Sherlock Holmes. Even if Mr. Holmes was fictional. But that wasn't the point. The point was that if he made a convincing enough story, Jinx might buy it and won't ask any unnecessary questions.

Hopefully.

"Oh Jinx. I'm sorry. I love you," he murmured softly.

At first he couldn't fall asleep. His bed was lumpy, and he could feel the springs dig into his back. Eventually his fluttered closed and his breath evened out. Soon he dreamt of his aunt and uncle, but they were his parents. Jinx was there, hugging him while talking to Iris and Dick and Roy were talking with their girlfriends (Starfire and Cheshire). It was wonderful.

* * *

Jinx couldn't believe it. The apartment was wonderful. It looked like something from a movie. If only she got to share it with Kid Flash. She had a feeling he would like it.

The whole place was a perfect combination of light and dark. Whoever decorated the place made it work like magic. Maybe they were magic. Who knew? Not Jinx, but she loved it. If she could stay there she would. But she didn't know the city. Was it safe to live in? It had to be better than Gotham. After all, the city did have her quick boyfriend as its protector.

"Oh, Kid." All she wanted to know was what was going on. They had been together for three months, and in that time, she opened up to him. She poured her heart and soul to him. Jinx never thought that she would do that at any point in her live, but she guess that she needed to tell someone. Tell at least one person her story. And yet they way she told him was so embarrassing. Sort of pathetic if she thought about it.

But she was just so tired. It was the middle of the night, and she woke up to find Kid looking frantic so her sleep muddled mind thought the best thing to do to take his mind off of whatever he was worried about was the fact that her real name was Felka which was Polish for 'lucky'. Apparently her parents wanted to go back to their roots.

"Ironic huh?" She told him.

"That my parents named me after good luck when I'm bad. Did you know that Jinx is Latin? Well it is. It means 'bad luck'. Lucky and bad luck. Do you know where I got it? From a buck of kids in the first grade." With those words she spilled the beans.

She told him about her life while he never told her his. Only bits and pieces. Not enough to make the puzzle even partly done.

It felt like a lifetime ago. Now here she was. In Central City. Trying to find the rest of the pieces to complete the picture.

Jinx made her way to the bedroom to put away the clothes and essentials. First was her suitcase. It was filled with her usual outfits. Not... all that good if she wanted to stay low.

Next was Starfire's. It looked like Starfire and Raven did a good job on the outfits. Dark jeans, black shirts, pink shirts, dark blue jackets, and oh. There was a pink and black striped leggings. It would look good with the cute black tee with a pink skull and crossbones on it and the dark blue jacket.

The shoes in there were simple black flats. There was a dark pink hat that was big enough to hide her hair, and a nice pair of shades.

Yes. That was her outfit for tomorrow.

A yawn left Jinx, making her realize how tired she was.

"I guess it's time to sleep." She spoke to herself. She changed into her dark purple nightgown and laid down on the bed. It was so soft, she felt as if she was on a cloud. It was glorious.

 _'I wonder where to explore first,'_ Jinx thought, ' _maybe I should just go where my feet take me...'_ As her thoughts left her she became dead to the world.

* * *

"I feel like death," Wally groaned. It was a miracle for him to have that full night of sleep.

Turning his head to look at his alarm clock he saw it was nearly ten. He was never any happier than then for it was summer.

Which meant no school.

"Ugh. *sigh* I guess it's time to get up," Wally slowly got out of his bed, and went to get clothes for the day. He put them on, stood there for a moment, staring at his door, and debated on whether or not he should risk a shower.

The pros outweighed the cons, so he quickly and quietly made his way to the bathroom. Striped down to his birthday suit, and went into the bathtub. His official shower was ten seconds, but to put up a show if his folks were home, he stood there for at least five minutes. Eleven tops. It was kinda hard keeping track of time when the hot water was falling on top of his sore body.

He ignored the stinging sensation from the cuts.

After that was done, he stood in front of the steamed mirror. Wiping away the water droplets, Wally stared at his reflection. His body was made for running. He had a thin waist, thin arms, and thin, long legs. He even had abs.

But he wasn't always like that. No. Sure he was thin before, but he had fat to him.

Now? None whatsoever.

All because he got struck by lightning as chemicals poured on him.

"Wake up West. Figure out what to do with your injuries. And that shiner," he mumbled to himself. Grabbing the first aid kit, he bandaged the cuts to stop any infection from getting in.

He silently thanked his aunt for the long, baggy clothing that would hide most of his injuries.

A person's fist banged on the door.

"Open up! I need to take a shower!" Oh great. It was his sister. He shouldn't have to deal with this. He should be back at the tower, hanging out with Robin and Speedy, looking for apartments with Jinx, and saving the city.

But no.

"I just finished," Wally told her when he opened the door. She pushed her way in while managing to push him out.

Just great.

"Wallace Rudolph West! Get your ass over here this instant!" Oh shit.

He shuffled his way to the living room where his mother was.

"Yes?" Wally tentatively asked. Her face scrunched up, eyes searching for anything to yell at. Finding nothing out of the usual, she snorted.

"The only good thing Iris did was give you that hat to hide your god awful hair. Now go mow the lawn," she commanded.

"Yes ma'am," he said submissively.

Wally went out, hoping that no one would notice him.

* * *

Jinx went out with the hope that no one would realize that it was her in the new outfit.

Honestly she never expected that flats would be so comfortable to walk in.

 _'So far so good,'_ she thought. Jinx was walking westward since she was on the east side of the city. It was a little busy since it was downtown.

Jinx walked for a good while, going as straight as possible so she wouldn't get lost easily. Eventually, she found her way to train tracks.

"You've got to be kidding me," she slight faltered.

In front of her was literally the 'Wrong side of the tracks'. It didn't even look like the same city for crying out loud. There has to be at least one criminal over there.

And when there's a criminal, there's a Kid Flash.

Jinx just kept on walking forward, looking for anything that resembled her fast boyfriend.

When she got one block down, she heard a lawnmower going.

 _'Just who has enough grass to mow?'_ Her mind questioned. She followed the sound to an averaged sized house that desperately needed a new paint job.

There, working the rusty, old lawnmower, was a teen boy(?) in baggy clothing and a red knit hat.

For some reason he felt familiar. In response to the feeling, Jinx went closer to the boy, finding that he was, in fact, a teen.

She stood on the sidewalk in front of the house, trying to find out why she felt like she should know him. But there was something that surprised her enough to let out a soft gasp.

That gasp was enough to alert him of the new company. The teen's head shot up from the mower to find the source. His eyes widen at the sight of her and said only two things.

"Oh shit."

* * *

 **That was way longer than I expected. I just wanted it to be long enough for them to meet then this happened. I didn't even originally planned to put in a song. Oh and thanks for the reviews. Thanks for pointing out Jinx's personality for me. (I'll try to remedy that) This is my first time writing for Teen Titans. Especially Flinx. I like the criticism. It helps build the story to be better. And since I don't have a beta... would one of you like to be mine? It would help if the person knows their personalities better. Help steer me back on track. It would only make the story go towards its potential. And please warn me if I use a certain word/sentence/phrase too much. Just PM me. (I'm looking at you OS (you don't have to if you don't want to.)) Thanks! Btw, this chapter might be it for a while since it's so long.**

 ***- that song is called Bulletproof Heart by My Chemical Romance. And no. It is not word for word since I wrote it by ear. If you want proper lyrics, go on YouTube.**

 **Edit: TBH I didn't know if I wanted to keep that song in or not. As you see, it's in.**


End file.
